Comment Dumby choisit ses profs
by himechu95670
Summary: Si vous n'avez pas peur de voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Dumbledore et les plus grands mages de tous les temps, venez lire et surtout rire ! léger Hpdm avec un fond de plein de truc, aucun des perso ne m'appartient, quoi que peut être le père noël ... Cette mini fic est écrite en honneur d'une review qui m'a fait réfléchir (miracle) Terminé sauf si j'ai d'autre idée loufoque


Dans une salle gigantesque au mur transparent laissant voir l'espace et les étoiles rappelant le sortilège présent sur le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard, était réunis une assemblée au port noble et droit, emplit d'homme au regard sage et creusé par les âges. Dumbledore en voyant ce spectacle ne put s'empêcher de manger un bonbon au citron, souriant à tous ses confrères pour leur réunion annuelle sur l'état du monde sorcier. Ici se passaient de grandes choses, des choses de grande envergure et c'est pourquoi, les grands de ce monde étaient réunis en ce lieu magique connu seulement par quelque rare élu. Entamant son discours, Dumbledore prit la parole. 

-Mes frères, nous sommes réunis au jour d'aujourd'hui afin de discuter d'une question de la plus grande importance, comme vous le savez Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort est mort des mains d'Harry potter en trébuchant sur ce dernier et en l'embrassant accidentellement avec la langue, apparemment cet acte d'amour, ce baiser a été trop pour son petit cœur, et Tom n'a pas pu le supporter et a fait une crise cardiaque, ah l'amour, soupira Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. 

-Nous le savons Albus, d'ailleurs le jeune Potter est toujours hospitalisé à Saint Mangouste en état de choc, n'est ce pas ?Commenta la voie d'un sorcier plus âgé que le monde et que chacun en ce monde connaît par le nom de Merlin ou Emrys, cela dépend de la région. 

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher un petit rire doux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

-Effectivement, c'est assez gênant, surtout que la déclaration du jeune Malefoy n'a pas dû améliorer l'état de ses nerfs ! Qui aurait cru que les Malefoy soient d'un tel romantisme ? Soupira-t-il avec une mine admirative. 

Toute la salle eut un grand sourire. 

-Ouais il a collé un poing à la Weasley femelle qui s'approchait pour réconforter son héros avant d'attraper Potter par son col en hurlant hystérique « il est à moi, le premier qui l'approche je le castre », et de lui rouler le patin du siècle au point que le jeune Harry s'est tout de même évanoui par manque d'air, raconta avec amusement Gandalf, un mage blanc qu'appréciait particulièrement Dumbledore. 

-Ah les princes charmants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, reconnu Godric gryffondor avec un soupir lasse. 

De son temps tout était différent, on se comportait avec plus de dignités, d'honneur, de courage et on venait toujours avec un cheval blanc. Il se souvenait encore de sa première fois avec des fleurs sur son lit, des chandelles, et une musique romantique, ça va été tellement gnangnan que son amant avait tout fait péter avant de l'étaler sur la table au milieu des morceaux de poulet et de lui descendre son pantalon. Ah, l'amour. 

-Bon revenons en aux choses importantes, parlez des hormones de jeunes puérils sans intérêt ne m'intéressent pas, rappela Salazard Serpentard. 

Godric lui jeta un regard outragé, comment osait-il le couper dans ses fantasmes ! 

-Tu ne disais pas sa à une époque rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. 

Salazard s'empourpra avant de se recroqueviller sur son nuage, oui un nuage, on ne se refuse rien quand on est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. 

-Il a raison, cette tyrannie a assez duré, approuva Nicolas, où celui que vous connaissez comme le père Noël, un des meilleurs sorciers après Merlin encore une fois. 

Il y eut des marmonnements dans la salle emplit d'approbation. 

-Comprenez-nous, il me faut au moins une heure chaque jour pour m'occuper de ce problème ambulant, je passe mon temps dans ma salle de bain alors que je pourrais faire des choses bien plus amusantes avec Godric, s'emballa Salazard avant de se taire et de rougir. 

Quel est espèce fascinante les serpentards, c'est bestiole ne morde jamais bien fort, il faut juste leur enlever leur glande à venin et le tour est joué ! 

-Nous ne pouvons en supporter plus Albus, cette chose dégoûtante est insupportable d'une c'est un vrai nid à poussière et a saleté, l'autre jour j'y ai retrouvé mon poisson rouge que j'avais perdu il y a un an, un an, vous vous rendez compte, raconta Merlin, accablé. 

-Pauvre poisson, paix à son âme, nous prierons pour lui, compatit Gandalf avec sympathie. 

-Et moi je me prends tellement les pieds dedans que j'ai écrasé Astérix, je sais qu'il est petit donc on ne voit pas la différence mais tout de même, il a perdu au moins 5 centimètres, sans parler du fait qu'elle s'est enroulé autour de son cou et a essayé de l'étrangler, comment je vais faire moi pour le convaincre de tester toutes mes potions potentiellement mortelles maintenant ! Raconta Panoramix avec désespoir, un lointain ancêtre de Rogue. 

-Ne vous plaignez pas, il m'est arrivé bien pire, à cause de sa longueur insupportable, elle s'est encore prise dans mon traîneau, résultat j'ai été traîné sur 3 kilomètres, 3 kilomètres et croyez moi sa fait pas du bien ! J'ai encore la peau des fesses à vif et mère Noël, refuse de m'aider pour mettre la crème. 

-Si vous voulez je peux vous aider proposa galamment Gandalf avec un petit sourire. 

Il y eut un grand silence tandis que Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, ah Gandalf est si amusant, il faudra qu'il lui propose un bonbon au citron un de ses jours ! 

-Oui, je sais cela représente un grave problème pour notre communauté et nous devons y faire face tout ensemble, dans l'amour et … 

-Si vous proposez encore une partouze Dumbeldore, je révèle à Rusard votre amour pour sa chatte, menaça Salazard apparemment agacé. 

Dumbledore trembla, tout mais pas ça. 

-Après Grindelwad, je me sentais très seul et Miss teigne était si mignonne avec ses moustaches, elle me comprenait mais j'ai tourné la page, elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle cherchait juste une aventure extraconjugale avoua-t-il avec tristesse. 

La salle sembla se figer. Salazard se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Godric, l'air légèrement perturbé. 

-J'avais dit ça pour rire avoua-t-il à son amant, affichant l'air traumatisé d'un enfant ayant pris ses parents entrain de faire l'amour sur son lit avec un fouet et une tenue de cuir. 

Godric lui caressa les cheveux, rassurant. 

-Je te jure de ne jamais te tromper avec un chat, jura Godric solennellement. 

Un adversaire de moins s'amusa Dumbledore, enfin deux comptas t-il avec Godric très occupé à bichonner son chéri en le caressant discrètement … Ou pas. 

-Nous devons la couper, trancha Merlin avec passion en se levant. 

Les autres sorciers hochèrent la tête. 

-Mais que diront les gens ? Ne seront-ils pas déçus ? Remarqua Panoramix qui trouvait l'idée très bonne et pensait déjà à comment convaincre tout le village et ses confrères que c'était une bonne, une excellente idée de la couper. 

-Et alors on s'en fiche, nous sommes les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ! Rappela Godric en levant les poings avec courage faisant tomber accidentellement Salazard à terre. 

Dumbledore eut une grimace, il en connaissait un qui allait faire connaissance avec le canapé. 

-Mais moi je l'aime bien, elle me sert de lasso quand je n'ai pas le courage d'attraper ma baguette, avoua Gandalf avec un soupir. 

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. 

-Comment pouvez-vous aimer cette chose ! Hurlèrent-ils tous à part Dumbledore. 

-Bah j'ai juste peur quand la coupant les gens n'arrivent plus à nous reconnaître après tout un vieux sorcier sans barbe, sa le fait pas 

-Mais pourquoi devrions-nous, parce que nous sommes vieux, forts, puissant et sorcier ou druide, avoir une barbe toute moche ! Grogna le père Noël qui par deux fois avait failli être brûlé vifs, attendez déjà que descendre dans les cheminées c'est galère mais alors avec une barbe extrêmement inflammable c'était la galère intégrale ! Et c'est sans compter tous les marmots sur ses genoux qui adorent mettre leurs mains poisseuses d'il ne savait trop quoi dans sa deuxième chevelure au menton ! 

-Parce que c'est la classe, sa donne un style, rappela Dumbledore.  
Salazard éclata de rire sarcastique, affichant toujours une moue boudeuse d'avoir eu son joli popotin en un contact trop brutal avec le sol. 

-Ouais sa nous donnent l'air d'ancêtre, et même si c'est ce que nous sommes, j'en ai assez que des gens me proposent de m'aider à traverser la rue et que les maisons de retraite m'envoient leur prospectus, ou pire qu'on me demande si je veux jouer le père fourard pour Fort Boyard ! Grogna-t-il en fusillant du regard Godric qui tentait discrètement de l'enlacer par la taille pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou. 

Aussitôt Merlin se redressa alarmé. 

-Tu as accepté le rôle ? S'inquiéta-t-il. 

Salazard grogna ou gémis avant de donner une tape sur le nez à Godric. Dumbledore eut un sourire, il savait bien que ses cours de dressage pour chiens étaient un bon cadeau d'anniversaire pour un serpentard ! 

-Nan, il ne voulait pas que Godric viennent, deux pères fourards sa faisait trop et quand j'ai commencé à leur expliquer que mon corps avait des besoins autres que la nourriture, deux ont hurlé un truc genre « mes yeux, mes yeux », enfin c'est vrai que Godric s'est montré très méchant ce jour-là, s'amusa-t-il. 

Godric s'éloigna boudeur en se frottant le bout du nez. 

-Cette fille te draguait, gronda-t-il, énervé. 

Salazard haussa un sourcil moqueur, il avait vu un gamin blond faire la même chose et sérieux c'est trop la classe. 

-Elle avait 6 ans, rappela-t-il. 

Godric se rembrunit, grommelant dans sa barbe. Salazard tandis une carte à Merlin. 

-Tiens, je te donne les coordonnés si tu veux tenter ta chance,proposa-t-il. 

Merlin en eut les larmes aux yeux. 

-Merci, murmura-t-il en caressant la carte. 

Panoramix se leva, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. 

-Tous ceux de mon peuple doivent porter la barbe, comme les nains, sans raison mais la révolte gronde et je commence à en avoir assez de recevoir des rasoirs pour mes anniversaires, annonça Panoramix de sa voix claire et grave. 

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des hommes puissants et sorciers que nous devons porter la barbe, approuva Dumbledore qui reconnut qu'avec un phœnix a la nette tendance à se transformer en cendres, il était désagréable de devoir sans cesse retirer des morceaux d'oiseau calciné de ses poils blancs. 

-Oui, et les sorcières puissantes comme Morgane, Helga Pousfoufle ou Serdaigle, Mélusine et même Sabrina, pourquoi elles n'en ont pas elles d'abord, c'est injuste, approuva Gandalf. 

-Oui, elles aussi elles devraient avoir un fardeau à porter, comme l'interdiction de se couper les cheveux ou les verrues sur le nez ! C'est connu que les sorcières ont des verrues sur le nez, pas juste que ce soit toujours les mêmes, s'écria Godric en se levant brusquement et en faisant de grand geste du bras envoyant son poing dans les dents de Serpentard sans le faire exprès. 

Dumbledore frissonna, là c'était sur Godric allait vraiment être en manque. 

-Après tout un débile profond qui adore dormir dans une niche n'a pas arrêté de me parler de l'égalité des sexes, enfin plutôt des sangs, je ne vois pourquoi elle ne devrait pas en profiter ! Approuva Salazard en s'éloignant du Gryffondor pour aller faire les yeux doux à Panoramix qui rougissant s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. 

Godric montra les dents mais n'osa pas s'approcher trop, après tout la niche était dehors et on était en hiver, enfin s'il faisait sa moue tremblotante à son serpy, ce dernier culpabiliserait et le laisserait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Godric eut la bave aux lèvres avant de sourire qui a dit que les gryffondor n'étaient pas des manipulateurs ? -Nous sommes tous d'accord, cette injustice doit cesser, nous pouvons donc voter à main levé, dirigea Dumbledore. 

Aussitôt toutes les mains se levèrent à l'unanimité. 

-Bien nous sommes tous d'accord que pour l'égalité des sexes, à partir de maintenant, toutes les sorcières puissantes et vieilles, même si elles n'ont que 30 ans depuis 400 ans, devront des à présent porter la barbe, qui veut aller leur annoncer ? S'enthousiasma Gandalf. 

Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, décidément, il avait vraiment besoin d'un nouveau professeur en défense des forces du mal, est-ce que Gandalf aimait les strings léopards ?


End file.
